The subject matter of the present disclosure broadly relates to the art of spring devices and, more particularly, to jounce bumpers configured for cooperative use with associated sensors as well as gas spring assemblies, non-gas (e.g., coil) spring assemblies and/or spring and damper assemblies including such a jounce bumper and one or more sensors. Suspension systems including one or more of such gas spring assemblies, non-gas spring assemblies and/or spring and damper assemblies are also included.
The subject matter of the present disclosure may find particular application and use in conjunction with components for wheeled vehicles, and will be shown and described herein with reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the subject matter of the present disclosure is also amenable to use in other applications and environments, and that the specific uses shown and described herein are merely exemplary. For example, the subject matter of the present disclosure could be used in connection with gas spring assemblies, non-gas (e.g., coil) spring assemblies and/or spring and damper assemblies of non-wheeled vehicles, support structures, height adjusting systems and actuators associated with industrial machinery, components thereof and/or other such equipment. Accordingly, the subject matter of the present disclosure is not intended to be limited to use associated with gas spring suspension systems of wheeled vehicles.
Wheeled motor vehicles of most types and kinds include a sprung mass, such as a body or chassis, for example, and an unsprung mass, such as two or more axles or other wheel-engaging members, for example, with a suspension system disposed therebetween. Typically, a suspension system will include a plurality of spring devices as well as a plurality of damping devices that together permit the sprung and unsprung masses of the vehicle to move in a somewhat controlled manner relative to one another. Movement of the sprung and unsprung masses toward one another is normally referred to in the art as jounce motion while movement of the sprung and unsprung masses away from one another is commonly referred to in the art as rebound motion.
Generally, the range of motion of a suspension system extends between a first or fully compressed condition and a second or fully extended condition. To eliminate contact between opposing portions of the sprung and unsprung masses, contact between opposing portions of components of the suspension system and/or contact between any combination thereof, jounce bumpers are commonly installed on one or more portions of the vehicle to prevent such opposing portions from directly impacting one another. Thus, during jounce motion of the suspension system, an opposing component will contact the jounce bumper rather than impacting the component on or near which the jounce bumper is mounted.
Additionally, a variety of devices and/or arrangements have been and are currently used to affect control of the relative position of one structural component of the vehicle to another structural component. As one example, a mechanical linkage valve that is in fluid communication between a pressurized gas source and a gas spring assembly can be interconnected between the opposing structural components. As the structural components move toward and away from one another, the valve opens and closes to permit pressurized gas to be transferred into and out of the gas spring assembly. In this manner, such mechanical linkage valves can permit control of the height of the gas spring assembly.
Unfortunately, such arrangements have a number of problems and/or disadvantages that are commonly associated with the continued use of the same. One problem with the use of mechanical linkage valves, particularly those used in association with the suspension system of a vehicle, is that the linkages are frequently subjected to physical impacts, such as may be caused by debris from a roadway, for example. This can result in the linkage being significantly damaged or broken, such that the valve no longer operates properly, if the valve operates at all.
As an alternative to mechanical linkage sensors, non-contact sensors that utilize sound, pressure and/or electromagnetic waves traveling through a gas medium have been used in determining the relative position of one component to another. One advantage of such arrangements over mechanical linkages is that the non-contact sensors are often at least partially housed within the gas spring assembly, which can at least partially shelter the non-contact sensor from impacts and exposure. However, such non-contact sensors are typically directed toward a distal component that has a target that is suitable to reflect the sound, pressure and/or electromagnetic waves back to the sensor for determining the distance therebetween. In some cases, an unobstructed path between the non-contact sensors and the target of the distal component may be desired. However, gas spring assemblies often include one or more components, such as conventional jounce bumpers, for example, that are disposed therein and which may, in some cases, inhibit, at least partially shield or otherwise obstruct the non-contact sensor when located in a desired position.
As such, it is believed desirable to develop jounce bumper and gas spring assembly constructions that overcome the foregoing and/or other disadvantages of known designs, and/or otherwise advance the art of gas spring devices, such as, for example, by providing for improved performance and/or reduced cost of manufacture.